Emptiness Is Filled
by Curlybear
Summary: Ban believes in Ginji, but he often forgets that he has weaknesses too. Ginji's kindness is used against him when he visits his home after a bad dream. Suddenly, Ban is losing the person he thought would always be there. Worry consumes him.


_Hello! This is my debut to this great series. I love Ban and Ginji, so this is dedicated to them! I hope you will enjoy it and please leave a review. That would brighten my day :)_

_

* * *

_

_The sun was gone. He could feel the rain slide down his face. He could feel it fall inside of him, the cold freezing his blood. His earthy eyes searched for an answer, but he could not find anything. All he could see was the rain, enveloping the world in a mournful greyness. Nothingness wrapped itself around him, giving him a strong feeling of emptiness._

_"Ban-chan?" He called, loudly. He received no answer. The silence was suffocating._

_"It's your fault..." A young voice muttered. He searched for the source, his golden locks swaying._

_"You killed them all. You betrayed us." The voice said, coldly. Suddenly, he saw a boy. His eyes were sharp, etched with hatred and anger._

_"What?" He asked, confused. The boy's innocence had completely vanished._

_"I hate you!" The boy cried, sharply. Eyes of pure earth widened with shock. A sliver of wavering light enveloped his shivering body._

_"No..." He whispered, almost inaudibly._

_"NO!" He shouted. Wisps of lightning flickered around his body._

He woke up.

He winced, for the blinding light of morning penetrated his vision. The world was veiled with an indescribable whiteness, but it was raining harshly. Pearls of sweat danced down his sun-kissed face. It felt like he could not breathe for a moment. An immense feeling of regret swallowed his heart. Gradually, he realized that it was a dream.

_'A dream?'_

"Ginji..." A familiar voice whispered. He swiftly turned his head to see his loyal comrade. His intense eyes that excelled the sky stared at him. Ginji could not answer him. His voice had been stolen for a moment and it refused to work properly.

"Ginji, it was just a dream." Ban said, reassuringly. His voice was woven with seriousness. His heavy breathing eventually ceased after receiving Ban's indirect comfort. Ginji impulsively climbed out of their rusted car. He walked a few steps, before unwillingly falling to his knees, his golden strands of hair concealing his brown eyes. He heard Ban's gentle footsteps. He did not say anything, he only slid down and rested on his knees, absorbing Ginji's rare sadness.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji whispered. His voice was shattering. He paused, impulsively clenching his battered fists. Ban stared at him, waiting patiently for him to tell him what was bothering him.

"I don't regret leaving, but sometimes, I can't help but feel like I betrayed them." He admitted, lowly. Tears fell mercilessly on the shimmering ground, mixing with the unstoppable rain. Ban sighed heavily.

_'Where is your smile?'_

"You did not do anything wrong. You did it to protect them." Ban said, softly. Ginji suddenly placed his forehead on his shoulder, consuming his warmth. Ban widened his eyes slightly. He could feel his tears sink into his shirt. He could hear him weep sincerely and softly. It hurt so damn much to see him like this. Ban rested his hand on the back of Ginji's head, embracing him protectively.

"You're damn brave and they can't see that. Someday, they will though." Ban uttered, seriously. Ginji did not say anything, he only wept quietly, releasing all his bottled up feelings.

Human hearts are like great oceans, they never completely freeze. The coldest person still has faint feelings, despite the harshness they radiate. Ginji was a sensitive person, which was something Ban admired deeply. It gave him the courage and inspiration to change. Now, he used his strength to protect his importance.

* * *

Ginji was starting to smile again, which pleased Ban. His eyes were still shining distantly though, like faint stars. They had just accomplished a job and Ginji was probably just worn out. That was what Ban hoped. They decided to just drive around aimlessly. They followed the undying wind which kissed their faces. Maybe this would calm Ginji. When they were not far from The Infinite Castle, Ginji lost his true smile again. He grew distant, staring longingly out of the window. Ban vaguely noticed, but before he could say anything, Ginji looked at him, hopefully.

"Could you stop the car for a moment?" He asked, quietly. He gave him a weak smile, but his eyes radiated a genuine seriousness. Ban gave him a questioning glare, before listening to his comrade. As Ginji stepped out of the car, Ban followed suit, the rain caressing his dark locks his face was framed more distinctively.

"Ginji, what is it?" He asked, sounding almost annoyed, but it shielded his concern. Ginji looked at him, smiling again, but he could clearly see that it was forced.

"Sorry, Ban-chan... I have to go there. I can't deny this feeling. I can't really explain, but it's sort of pulling me." He admitted, sincerely. Ban remained silent, digesting his words. Ginji acted totally different when he was troubled, that he knew, but why did he want to go there? Ginji would usually tend to avoid the powerful towers, for it brought back dark memories that were impossible to shatter. Maybe it was to confirm something or even just to calm his mind. It was his home anyway.

"Why is that?" Ban asked, simply.

"I don't know... I won't be long though." He said, more cheerfully. His fake smile was still masterfully painted on his face.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ban inquired, seriously.

"No, I'll be fine. Just wait here for me, okay?" He answered, preparing himself to leave. Ban did not want to let him go, but somehow, he could not prevent him. A strange feeling began to swirl mercilessly in his body, causing him to gain a strong uneasiness. Ginji began to slowly proceed. Ban could not watch his back, he could only gaze at the emptiness of the road that seperated them. There was no actual material hindrance there, but he felt something invisible blocking the way, an impenetrable wall, ablaze with fire. However, he managed to speak.

"If something happens, just call me." He said, calmly. Ginji turned around and the light seemed to veil his face. Ban could barely see it, for it was gradually fading. He could hear him clearly though.

"I know, Ban-chan." He answered, softly. He turned around again, his path affixed. All Ban could see now was his familiar silhouette breaking the light, his untamed golden locks of hair like a crown. Or the sun. Ban looked up, the rain dancing down his face. Whenever Ginji was gone, he felt incomprehensibly alone, despite the company of the tears coming from the heavens. Somehow, he could not help but feel worried... Maybe Midou Ban-sama would have to do something...

* * *

Ginji made his way towards The Infinite Castle. He knew the winding pathway like the back of his hand, despite his poor sense of direction. It lead him blindly towards his old home, full of various memories. That place was once like an unbreakable cage, the only thing he could see were bars of steel.

Ban was the key.

He looked up, the height of the several buildings giving him a familiar feeling of regret and loss. He exhaled a deep breath, before proceeding forward. Why did he want to come here? Something was calling him. He could not grasp it, but it made his heart soar. He realized that he could truly never let go of his past. That was human though. One can never completely forget. One had to come back sometimes, even if it was only for a brief glimpse.

That's what it was, he thought, conclusively. He just wanted to see his old home for a few moments.

After entering lower town, he came to a small opening, where he could observe the tall towers without any hindrances. The clearing was adorned with silver stones, shaped like twisted swords. The atmosphere was evidently dominated by loneliness. The rain increased in strength, piercing him lightly like arrows. The ground shimmered mournfully, like faint stars. His brown eyes consumed the sight around him. As he stepped towards the middle, the ripples he created on the puddles underneath his feet expanded like halos. Standing there aimlessly for a few moments, he pondered deeply. He thought about his past, not about the sadness, but the rare happiness he experienced.

Now, he had a constant one.

He smiled weakly, closing his eyes. Maybe it was about time to return to him. He reopened his eyes and suddenly saw a boy. He seemed completely lost, his eyes desperately travelling from one side to the other. Tears that danced down his flawless cheeks mixed with the falling rain. He seemed to be around twelve or thirteen. His hair matched the ebony night and his eyes were like bright emeralds. He noticed Ginji and alarmingly froze, as if he were afraid. As he studied the boy's face, he thought that he resembled the boy in his terrible dream. However, this boy possessed a visible innocence and purity that the boy in his dream lacked. Brushing that thought away, he smiled comfortingly and approached him. The boy did not move, but seemed to stiffen like a mountain.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Are you lost?" Ginji asked, soothingly. He knelt down so that he matched his height. The softness in Ginji's eyes convinced the boy that he was not a dangerous man. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Why are you by yourself?" He inquired, curiously. The boy shifted his gaze to the ground, his eyes glowing even more profoundly.

"My parents are dead..." He mumbled, his small voice breaking. Ginji gave him an understanding, yet sorrowful look. This boy was like him. The only difference was that his heart was still whole. The only solution he could form in his mind was to bring him to the old man, Gen.

"I'm sorry... Don't worry. I'll take you to a friend of mine, he can surely help you. What's your name?" He asked, more cheerfully. The boy looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Kira..." He replied, weakly. His ebony locks partially concealed his tearful face.

"I... I don't want to be alone... I'm scared..." Kira admitted, weeping more loudly and evidently now. Ginji felt his heart bruise. He wanted to give the boy some sort of aid. He did not know why, but he could not prevent himself from embracing him, gently and protectively.

"It's okay... I'll help you." Ginji said, strengthening his grip around the boy so that he could reach him more effectively. He ruffled his onyx hair playfully.

"What's your name?" Kira whisperingly asked.

"I'm Ginji." He answered with a warm smile. The boy seemed to shiver slightly.

"Ginji... Amano Ginji, the Lightning Emperor?" He asked, neutrally. Ginji could not conceive the significance of his voice. It sounded darker in a way.

"I was." He answered, simply. Still holding him, he could feel him breathe more heavily and his body subsequently began to shiver harshly.

"Kira?" Ginji questioned, confused. He retracted slightly to analyze the boy's face, when he suddenly felt a sharp and indescribable sting surge through his back, like an unstoppable wave. Kira's eyes consisted now of pure emptiness, hollowness seeping in. They were etched with hatred. His innocence had vanished. Ginji's legs failed to maintain his strength and he unwillingly collapsed, landing in the awaiting puddles that shimmered. Suddenly, he could not hear the ruthless rain. Images from his recent dreamed danced freely before his confused eyes. A frail whiteness consumed his vision and black stars fell mercilessly, creating blotches of inerasable darkness.

"You... Because of you, my parents died. Because of you, I am alone. I hate you!" He heard the boy scream piercingly. Ginji suddenly understood what had just unfolded. He had been impaled by a hazardous rock, sculpted by the pure hatred of this city. The boy had done this. He could feel his deep fury, which he understood. Kira's anger had given birth to a desperate vengeance. He probably hated him for having the responsibility of killing his parents due to the untameable chaos that appeared after he had left. He hated him so much, that he was willing to kill him. An innocent boy...

"You abandoned us... I will never forgive you." The boy whispered, harshly. He felt his presence weaken, footsteps echoing through the silent air. Suddenly, he could hear the rain again, falling rebelliously like sharp stars.

"Why?" He managed to whisper, frailty dominating his low voice. The dark blotches seemed to expand like storm clouds, relentlessly covering the weakened whiteness.

_'Am I going to die here?'_

The rain enhanced the pain, which burned immensely. He had no energy left, so he could not heal himself. His eyesight was worsening, but he was certain he could see a pair of sapphire eyes, as everything else darkened. Ban would be upset with him for exposing his back so freely. He was probably wondering where he was. He stayed naturally in his thoughts, calling for him, trying to capture his essence. The blood flowed, mixing with the growing puddles. He could not feel anything anymore...

_'Ban-chan...'_

He unwillingly closed his eyes with gentleness, the darkness completely taking over.

_'Ban-chan...'_

_

* * *

_

Ban alarmingly shot his head up, feeling an intense worry swallow his heart, causing it to beat rapidly. Something had happened to Ginji. He could feel it, swirling masterfully in his body. He immediately jumped in the car and drove towards the Infinite Castle, a hard glare adorning his face.

_'Idiot, what happened to you?'_

He tightly clenched his fingers around the steering wheel. Ginji's open kindness was a weakness in The Infinite Castle, for the people would just use it against him. He should have gone with him. He was coming closer to the intimidating towers.

_'Hang in there, Ginji. I'm coming.'_

He followed Ginji's faint aura. It lead him to a ragged place of grey barrenness. He searched for an answer, which seemed unreachable, until he noticed a lifeless figure lying in a pool of blood and rain.

_'Please...'_

He came closer and saw a familiar head of golden hair, flattened and wispy by the uproarious rain.

"Ginji!" He shouted, loudly, running over to him with urgency. He gently turned him over so that he could examine his condition. He had been impaled in the back, near the heart area, probably causing his lungs to deteriorate. He was soaking wet from the sparkling rain. Ban brought him close, sliding his hands under his back and neck. He held him tightly and protectively. He brushed away some loose strands of hair that concealed his closed eyes.

"Ginji? Can you hear me?" He asked, unable to hold in his worry. It floated out of his body. Ginji remained still, strengthening Ban's concern. He could barely hear him breathe.

"Ginji, wake up!" Ban called, shaking him gently. His worry was so strong, that it blocked out the sound of the falling rain. He lowered his head, slightly touching Ginji's with delicacy.

"Ginji..." He whispered, gripping his shoulders tightly and closing his eyes. Anger seeped in like water, forming questions and thoughts in his mind. Who did this? He needs help. Where should he be taken?

_'Can I reach you?'_

"Ban-chan..." He heard him whisper faintly. Ban widened his cerulean eyes and raised his head, his brown locks swaying. Although Ginji's eyes were barely open, he could see them glisten brightly. Relief calmed his worry, but it did not replace it. He still needed to act quickly in order to save him.

"You came..." Ginji said, weakly, holding his threatening wound.

"Of course I did, idiot. What happened?" He asked, seriously. He gazed at him strongly.

"I'm sorry, Ban-chan. I was not careful enough." Ginji whispered, instead of fully answering Ban's question. Realizing that he was in no state to speak, Ban's thoughts were locked on bringing him to safety. He stood up, carefully lifting up Ginji. He felt weightless as Ban gently strengthened his grip under his legs and shoulders, carrying him tightly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Ban said, urgently. He stared down at Ginji as he closed his eyes, the white light repeatedly covering his vision like an irremovable blanket. He thoughtlessly raised his hand.

"At least you came... I..." Ginji muttered, barely audible. Ban faintly squeezed his shirt, trying to keep him conscious.

"Stay with me, Ginji." Ban said, loudly.

"Ban-chan... I'm sorry..." He whispered. Ban nervously gazed at him, fear sweeping coldly through him like the wind.

"Ginji!" He called, but Ginji did not react. His hand suddenly fell lifelessly and hung freely. Ban's expression darkened as he gritted his teeth with relentless anger and worry.

"Damn it." He said, before rapidly making his way back to the patient car. He increased his speed as he felt the tattoo of Ginji's heart weaken. It was so faint, so weak, it actually scared Ban.

_'Stay with me, Ginji.'_

_

* * *

_

He stood and watched as Ginji was taken away by the nervous and determined doctors.

He saw them put a mask on him to help him breathe.

Seeing him like that made him feel like he was being crushed.

* * *

He heard precious footsteps approach him. He was sitting in a chair, his face buried in his hands. His brown hair concealed his face. He looked up, his vibrant eyes clear and open.

"How is he?" He asked, seriously.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. It was quite deep, but we managed to repair his lungs and fix the wound. He was lucky, if it had been any closer to his heart, he would have died." She said, cheerfully. Ban smiled, not only his face, but his heart and body smiled too. He was covered with a blanket of gratitude and relief.

"He should wake up soon; He has lost a lot of blood, so he needs to rest for a while. You can go see him, if you like." She said, encouragingly.

"Really? I thought only family were allowed." He said, his voice shedding the weight of anger and guilt. He sounded happier.

"You seem like family to me." She stated, almost to herself. She began to wander carefully off.

"His room is nr. 204." She added, before drifting off, duty calling her elsewhere. Ban did not say thank you, but he knew that she could see it.

* * *

He could hear his heart beat strongly again, despite the frailty he radiated. He was still in a deep slumber, his coils of blonde hair hanging more evidently over his forehead. He looked peaceful though. Ban had worried so much, which was very unlike him. He believed in him so strongly, that sometimes he forgot that Ginji had weaknesses as well.

The person you share the most time with is someone you end up believing is flawless. You believe that that person will always be there and be safe. However, no human being is flawless and invincible. Not even Ginji.

_'Not even I am.' _

Ginji was especially troubled today, which probably triggered his worry. He still did not know what happened though. Well, that was not important, as long as Ginji was alright.

Night coloured the endless sky a dark ebony colour. It painted its cloak with countless stars, each one shining brightly. The rain still fell, enhancing and entrusting the lights with a mysterious glow that illuminated the stretching city. He could faintly hear the rain gently patting the windows. He had not yet managed to rest his eyes. He could not. He could only wait for Ginji to wake up.

"Hey, wake up already." He whispered, both jokingly and seriously. Ban had rested his hand on the bed, next to Ginji's. He felt something weak and faint brush his finger. It was only weak and slight, but he felt it. He immediately looked at Ginji's face. His eyebrows were knitted with pain for a moment, before his face softened. He slowly opened his earthy eyes, blooming like flowers. They were only half-open, like crescent moons. He released a small groan, before staring flatly at the wall. It seemed like he was searching.

"Ginji, I'm here." Ban said, softly. Ginji shifted his gaze to Ban's expressionless face, but his naked eyes told him everything.

"Ban-chan..." He whispered, smiling weakly. It was a smile at least and every smile that Ginji expressed was an important one.

"You really got in a mess this time." Ban said, irritated. Ginji gasped slightly, absorbing his words.

"Geez, I was really worried, damn it." He added. Ginji truly thought he was angry.

"I'm sorry." Ginji whispered, lowering his eyes. A short silence consumed them, before Ban broke it smoothly.

"But, I am so glad that you are okay." He admitted, truthfully. Ginji looked at him with wide eyes. He could hear the sincerity and kindness in Ban's voice.

"You really scared me..." Ban continued, absent-mindedly. His eyes were shining more visibly, for they were the true window to his emotions. He sounded happy and sad at the same time.

"Don't worry, Ban-chan. I'm okay. You saved me again. I knew you would come." Ginji admitted, smiling warmly.

"I won't let that happen to you again..." Ban said, almost inaudibly. His eyes were sharp, radiating a determination.

_'I don't want to lose you.'_

Ginji looked at him speechlessly. Had he ever been this worried about him? Although he did not directly express it, Ginji knew that he was emotionally struck by the situation that had unfolded. He smiled and lifted his hand slightly.

"Ban-chan, I won't leave you, because we are the Get Backers." Ginji said reassuringly, forcefully raising a weak hand to place it on Ban's shoulder. He made it this time. He did not fall.

"I will never leave you alone." Ginji whispered, and he knew he had reached Ban, the way Ban had reached him when he was drowning in the darkness. He had always reached him. Ban would never leave him either and he did not need anyone to tell him that. He knew it so well.

"Thank you..." Ginji blurted out, softly. Ban was smiling warmly, absorbing his words that were so important to him. He was intoxicated with a rare speechlessness. Ginji's hand slowly slid down Ban's arm.

"I-I'm tired..." Ginji whispered, weakly. His earthy eyes gently closed. His hand grew light on his arm.

"Oi, Ginji?" He asked, concerned. It was something he did not need to be. He smiled gratefully as he saw Ginji's sleeping face, painted with a true "Ginji" smile. He took his hand.

"Idiot... Falling asleep without telling me what happened." He said to himself with a weary and slightly irritated tone. His smile reappeared again though, which was warm and gentle.

"I will never leave you either." He whispered. He sort of knew that Ginji heard him, because his hand unconsciously squeezed his.

* * *

_Hurray! It's done! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Good night._

_Love, Curlybear_


End file.
